Hatred and Love
by RAPH FANGIRL
Summary: Shianne Rae Shedd had always wanted to get away from the life she lived. She would do anything for it, even run away through a mysterious portal. And one day, when her Dad got very mad at her, she decided to run away… and found an ACTUAL PORTAL! She has no idea how it got there, where it'd been, or where it would lead to. But Shianne Rae risked everything and went through it.
1. Shianne Rae Shedd: Character Page

**Shianne Rae Shedd**

**Character Page**

Full Name: Shianne Rae Shedd  
Gender: Female  
Age Range: 6-17  
Height Range: 3'4''-5'1''  
Weight Range: 54-181 (yes, she's pretty big for her age, but that goes with the story line)  
Birthday: February 6, 1997  
Race: White/Caucasian  
Hair: Long, wavy with a Few Curls at the End  
Hair Color: Deep Garnet  
Eyes: Almond  
Eye Color: Dark Blue Rim, Light Blue Outer, Light Green Inner  
Identifying Marks: Two Freckles that Look Like Vampire Bites on Her Neck  
Parents: Melanie Lane Shedd and Dave Harold Shedd  
Favorite Colors: Silver, Grey, Black, Garnet, Turquoise, Neon Green, Sky Blue, Deep Ocean Blue, Dark Amethyst  
Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Horses, Turtles  
Birthstone: Amethyst  
Favorite Birthstones: Amethyst, Sapphire, Blue Topaz, Pearl, Opal, Emerald  
Zodiac: Aquarius  
Religion: Christianity, but Slowly Becoming an Atheist  
Favorite Movies: Avatar, Gravity, Dances with Wolves, Life of Pi, The Butler  
Favorite Songs: Radioactive, Demons, Round and Round, Not Afraid, Lose Yourself, Balcony Scenes, The Boy who could Fly, Same Love, Wings  
Favorite Singers: Imagine Dragons, Pierce the Veil, Eminem, Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  
Extra Things: Tends to Daydream and Take Every Comment Made the Wrong Way, Talks to Self a Lot, Looks in the Mirror and Tries to Fix Things About Herself, Gets Lost in the Music and Moment, Makes Up New Words a Lot, is a Hypocrit, Makes Up New Quotes and Rhymes Without Even Realizing it, Acts Like What She's Not, and Much More.


	2. Rachel Elizabeth Shedd: Character Page

**Rachel Elizabeth Shedd**

**Character Page**

Full Name: Rachel Elizabeth Shedd  
Gender: Female  
Age Range: 8-Unidentified in the Story  
Height Range: 4'1''-Unidentified in the Story  
Weight Range: 75-Unidentified in the Story  
Birthday: November 3, 2003  
Race: White/Caucasian  
Hair: Short, with a few curls at the bottom  
Hair Color: A beige/blond/orange color  
Eyes: Round  
Eye Color: Beige and a rich chocolate color  
Identifying Marks: Light freckles across her face  
Parents: Melanie Lane Shedd and Dave Harold Shedd  
Favorite Colors: Yellow, Gold, Orange, Neon Green, Sky Blue  
Favorite Animals: Cats, dogs, birds, butterflies, horses, monkeys, and dolphins  
Birthstone: Citrine  
Favorite Birthstones: Emerald, Pearl, Peridot, Sapphire, Opal, Citrine  
Zodiac: Scorpio  
Religion: Christianity  
Favorite Movies: Frozen, Brave, The Croods, and a lot of other Disney Princess Movies  
Favorite Song: Let it Go!  
Favorite Singers: Ariana Grande, Demi Levato, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, girly singers  
Extra Things: Girly girl, loves sparkles and dresses and princesses, but usually has to hide her love from her Dad or her Dad will get mad at her


	3. Dave Harold Shedd: Character Page

**Dave Harold Shedd**

**Character Page**

Full Name: Dave Harold Shedd

Gender: Male

Age Range: 27-33

Height Range: 6'1''-6'2''

Weight Range: 164-208

Birthday: January 13, 1976

Race: White/Caucasian

Hair: Stringy, most greasy, not well-kept

Hair: Brownish-blond, brown is the majority

Eyes: Almond, with sleep lines and usually red from sleeplessness and from the effect on him from his wife dying

Eye Color: Used to be a rich chocolately brown with some beige, but now the redness has come in and changed his eyes a lot

Identifying Marks: A tattoo on his back that looks like a digital clock with the time 8:30 a.m.

Parents: Lila Claire Shedd and Aiden Noah Shedd

Favorite Colors: Blue, orange, red, brown

Favorite Animals: Fish, dog, deer, bulls, horses, lions, bears, tigers, sharks

Birthstone: Garnet

Favorite Birthstones: Garnet, Blue Topaz, Ruby, Aquamarine

Zodiac: Aquarius

Religion: Christianity, but later turned Atheist since his wife died

Favorite Movies: The Silence of the Lambs, Psycho, The Children of the Corn, The Killing Game, Vampires, Dracula, and a lot of other horror movies

Favorite Songs: Heavy Metal Songs

Favorite Singers: Peirce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, a lot of Heavy Metal Singers

Extra Things: Was once a very nice man, until his wife died while giving birth to her second child, Rachel Elizabeth Shedd. He then started doing drugs and being very mean to his children, and sometimes it got pretty physical.


	4. Prologue

Ok, so this story is gonna be based off of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 series made off of Nickelodeon. But all the characters are gonna look like they do in the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2014 movie. (Here's a link to the trailer for anyone who hasn't seen it, /watch?v=wTExFsVZXEQ) I've watched all the episodes of the Nickelodeon version and will be sure to put in recent updates from the show (Like how Karai recently found out that Splinter is her ACTUAL father.) Thanks guys! Hope you like my story.

Ocean Lilly and RAPH FANGIRL will be rotating chapters back and forth. I (RAPH FANGIRL) will be writing the prologue, just to let y'all know. Thanks!

**Prologue**

**Written By RAPH FANGIRL**

There are very few things in this world that can motivate us, and some motivate more than others. Everyone is different from the next person in line, but still just the same in some way. So being different and the same, we have different things that motivate us, and those motivations can motivate us to do different things. This is the story of Shianne Rae Shedd. She was motivated by… something no one has ever been motivated by. And the effect from that motivation was something she'd always wanted, but never realized. Her story is different, but just the same.

**Shianne Rae's P.O.V. August 29, 2003**

Silence… that's all there was. I wasn't used to silence. Wherever I went there was always screaming and yelling and having fun. But now, there was silence.

I wasn't sure what was coming out of the room I was standing beside. But I was starting to think that maybe it wasn't going to be all that great. My Dad came out of the room with a shocked appearance on his face. He then, stopped, leaned up against the door, and put his hand up to his face. I could tell that _something_ was definitely wrong, but I wasn't sure what exactly.  
I walked over to him and asked, "Where's Mama and Rachel?" He looked over to me for a second then slapped me across the face. It hurt... the pain! "AHH!" I screamed. My Daddy would never do this! "WHY! WHY, DADDY WHY!?" I screamed. My Daddy always loved me, he did whatever he could to make sure I always got what I needed. Now he was slapping me. The next thing I knew, he took his hand and shoved me to the ground. He snatched me so hard I started bleeding! It hurt! And that was all I knew! The pain and the agony was so bad I couldn't take it anymore! He took both his hands and pushed me all the way to the ground. My face and my chest were being smushed to the ground so hard I couldn't even breathe. My lungs started to get crushed as I gasped for air. I started making terrible sounds and wheezing noises. Nothing came... nothing ever came.  
I opened my mouth and sucked in, but nothing would come in. "IT HURTS!" I yelled at my Daddy. That got all the air out of me and I just laid on the floor and couldn't feel anything. For that one moment, there was no feeling. Like I was a crisp cloud in the sky I finally felt some form of peace and happiness. A feeling I'd felt before, but this time it was different. Like I hadn't felt it in a thousand years. I wasn't breathing, my heart wasn't beating, my body wasn't moving, my eyes weren't open, my blood wasn't pumping through my veins... but I wasn't dead.  
My Daddy finally said, "Now, Shianne Rae, if you ever say anything about your Mama again, I'm gonna pound you so hard you're gonna go to heaven and back. You understand me?" I nodded... that wonderful feeling I felt before... was gone.

**Shianne Rae's P.O.V. March 24, 2012**

"No, don't go in there." I said to Rachel. "Why not?" She asked. "Because I said so." I replied back. I didn't believe that 'because I said so' was a valid reason, but it was the best thing I had to get her to not go into Dad's room. I couldn't let my eight year old sister run in on my Dad drinking and smoking. She was too young to understand that kind of stuff. I knew my Dad was doing it, even though he said he'd quit. I could hear him late at night jerking up bottles and lighting cigars. I hated when he did it, I wish he would quit, he even told the cops he'd quit, but he still did it. I don't know why I hadn't called 911 yet so Rachel and I could go live at an orphanage. Because whatever the orphanage could give us would be so much better than what we have right now.

Rachel just walked back to her room with a pouty face. I felt sorry for her, because I knew how it felt, but I had to protect her. She was so young and Dad could break her so easily, just like that day when he broke me. I was six at the time, and now I'm fifteen. I never looked at Dad the same way again.  
"Sissy…?" Rachel asked as I turned to face her. She was right beside her door and going in. I said, "What is it, Lizzie?" Elizabeth was her middle name and sometimes I just couldn't help but call her Lizzie. She replied, "I know Daddy does bad things." And with that she slammed her door and went to lie down on her bed for the night.  
I was so shocked! How did she know that Dad drank, smoke, and did drugs!? My face turned pale white as all the blood drained out of it. Maybe she heard him at night too, because her bedroom was still in earshot of his. But how did she know that what Dad was doing was bad? I quickly stepped up to her door and was about to knock. My hand was raised up and I started moving my hand a little like I was knocking. I felt my hand being pulled onto the door, but at the same time my own hand's force was taking it aback. My hand finally came back to my side and I walked straight back to my room.  
I quickly went into my room and sat down on my bed. My room was a light blue color, it used to be a light yellow, and sometimes I still think it is. My bed has a white, fluffy comforter that I've had about forever! With white sheets and a mattress. My dresser was white and had a mirror that I looked through all the time while popping my zits and acne. I hated acne, I've tried about a thousand different things from the time I was eleven and it none of it never EVER worked!  
That's when I decided to change into my pajamas. I looked over to my drawer at the bottom of my dresser and pulled it open. This drawer and my sock drawer in my nightstand were both broken from the time I'd bought them. But at least I could still open them. As I opened up the broken drawer all of the clothes spilled out. I didn't like getting down on all floors picking them up, because it stretched my legs so bad. I'd been doing soccer for many years and was the best kicker on the team, so my legs tended to hurt quite a lot. But I still managed to pick up all the pajamas until I found a green tank top and bottoms. These were my favorite pajamas, and Dad knew it. And whenever he knew something like that, he always had someway of keeping that thing from arm's reach, like hiding it in the clothes hamper for two weeks. So I have to travel all the way downstairs to the towel hamper trying to find my pajamas.  
That's how my Dad was, he didn't use to be like that, and he used to be nice and caring. Then, while my Mom was giving birth to Rachel, something happened in her body's system and her heart failed. Rachel came out at the last second, but I never saw it. Since I never had any family I just had to sit in the waiting room all alone, and when I got really bored I just went to the room where Mom would be having Rachel and stand there, listening to every sound that came out.  
And then the last time that a sound came out, it was my Dad's, he tore me apart and my spirit was broken forever. I barely ever talked, laughed, found an interest in anything, and I was just there really. Wondering when the next day would come. And sometimes it was even more than that. My mother taught me to be Christian and to love God. But then she died and my Dad became mad at God and we never heard anything about God again. One day I gave Rachel my Bible from when I was young and she read it. Now she completely believes in God. I wish I could believe in him, but sometimes I just feel like there's nothing there. Like when I'm at a campfire and get close to the fire, I can feel the heat as it burns my face, but I never really feel like it's actually… there. Like the Earth and God is one all big made up joke. Sometimes I feel like something is out there, but what had it ever done for me except take things away?  
"Hey… Uhh…?" My Dad came in and said. Sometimes he forgot his own children's names and I had to remind him. "Shianne Rae." I replied as I got up off the floor. "Oh… yeah! Now what's the other one again?" He asked and I looked up at his face trying to decide if he was just kidding or really was hyped up on something. "Rachel." I said. "Rachel? I thought it was something like Céline or Lilly for that matter. An actual pretty name." That's when I started getting red in the face and wasn't afraid to get it out. "Now Dad you stop that! Rachel is the prettiest name in the world! I know you're mad at her for so called 'killing' Mom, but you shouldn't try to offend her or be mean to her for that! She's a human being and part of you! Why, I don't look anything like Mom, she does though! Why can't you just accept that and stop being a jerk!" I could've used much worse words to describe him, but something in me was afraid of him, ever since that day at the hospital.  
"Now you stop right there, young missy!" Suddenly my tense face faded into fear as he said the next line of his disgusting lecture. "Now… do you want me to do exactly what I did at the hospital to you all those years ago?" I shook my head 'no' and gulped. His bloodshot eyes followed me to my bed as he said, "Now, I want you to go to sleep dear." Something about his stare made my spine shiver cold and I couldn't move once I laid a finger on my bed. He closed the door and went walking down the hall. I looked over towards the door; a single drip of beer stained the carpet. It's brown made the pure white softness look like a bombing zone. It was a post-bombing zone, since my Dad had already left.


End file.
